Shadows of the past
by Jessse020
Summary: When North comes with the wondrous idea to get another shadow spirit on the fight against Pitch, Jack finds himself completely head over heals with said spirit. Will oblivious Naomi get the hint so they happily end up together or will Jack just make a mess again? JackxOC Jack/OC rated M for possible sexytimes.


**ROTG fanfiction ppls! Jack Frosty x OC! I will only mention this once: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR JACKIE!**

* * *

**~185 years ago~**

On the corner of the street, surrounded by darkness and snow, sat a teenager. She was 17 years old. She was homeless. She was sad and cold and hungry.

The girl used to live at an orphanage. But recently the orphanage hasn't been running well. Shortage on money forced it to be closed down.

Now, she was all alone. The other homeless orphans she used to live with had left her because she was weak. They knew she'd die soon even with their help.

The girl raised her hands at a passing stranger, "Please, anything… _Please_." She croaked out. The man raised his head to gaze at the girl dressed in rags past his hooked nose.

The girl's hand reached even closer towards the man's expensive black suit. He was obviously a man of wealth. Which he realized all to greatly.

The man kicked her in the chest. The girl's hands were pulled away from the man to her chest, which she clutched as she gasped for air.

The man left without saying anything, and now, she was all alone again.

The girl looked up to gaze at the starless sky, with the brightly glowing moon in the middle. He had been her only friend in her life. Where others left her all alone, the moon would still be there every night. She'd talk to him, she'd tell what happened during the day when he couldn't watch over her. Even now, when she knew she'd die, she stared up at the brightly glowing thing. But now, she begged.

"Please, mister. Please, if you know a way to save my life, to let me live. My friend, please, let me live." Her following words were mumbles and eventually quiet sobs.

She tried to raise her head one last time, but failed. Her strength flooded away into the inkblack street as her warmth seeped away from her body into the snow.

Her sobs died down to troubled breathing. Her eyes barely opened again as she blinked. She slumped back against the wall she sat against. Tears streamed down her face as she said one last thing before she breathed out for the last time, "Don't leave me here alone."

Her eyes shot upwards one last time and with a sigh they rolled back in her head.

She was dead.

It started at midnight.

Black tendrils of oily shadow creeped towards her legs, wrapped around them until she was engulfed in black. Her body rose from the street up a few feet towards the moon.

Her eyes opened and she gasped loudly and took a ragged breath. The first thing she saw was her good friend. She gazed lovingly at the glowing ball high in the sky as she slowly descended towards earth again.

* * *

**~now~**

Jack stared at the small Santa baby puppet thingy as North guided him towards the main hall where the rest of the guardians waited for them. He thought about North's words. His center. What was it?

He had no idea.

Tooth fluttered around saying things to her little baby teeth. Sandy was asleep while one of the elves tried to eat the cookie he clutched in his hand. Bunnymund played with his eggs a little.

When the white haired duo made their entrance into the main hall, the huge bunny growled a soft , "That took a long time." The toothfairy fluttered her wings a little.

"Guardians, I've been thinking. Pitch has power over shadow, yes?" North asked. When the other guardians nodded, he continued, "Who do we know has power over shadows too?" "Ey, mate, I am not sure if getting another shadow spirit involved is such a good idea!" Bunnymund said.

But Tooth seemed to get the idea, "Bunny, wouldn't it be nice if there was someone with knowledge of Pitch's powers on our side?" Sandy jumped up and rapidly made sand pictures above his head.

"Yes, that is true Sandy, the thing he did with the sand was completely new!" Bunnymund said, now getting angry. North jumped inbetween the fighting guardians.

"Please, fellow guardians, listen. If we have her on our side he can't use shadows. She will see through trick." North said with his Russian accent.

Bunnymund thought it over for a while, "So what you're saying, is that she doesn't really have to fight. She just has to be there so he will only be able to use his sand tricks?" North nodded. "Alright then, let's get her. But don't think I am happy about it, I still think we don't need her."

Jack, whom had been listening for a while now, threw his staff over his shoulder and behind his head and hooked his arms over it, "Guys, I don't want to spoil your fun but who is this 'she'?"

The guardians looked at him until North erupted in a big grin and said, "Naomi Night."

* * *

"Guys, guys, I am not getting into some rickety old…" Jack turned towards the big doors where a lot of noise came from. "Sleigh?" Seven reindeers pulled a big sleigh which looked more like an airplane than a sled. The reindeers were ferocious, kicking at each other and at the guardians until North calmed them down.

Jack laughed as he looked at the sleigh. Okay, maybe he was going to ride this thing. North stood smugly next to him and on his other side stood a hysterical looking Bunnymund while Tooth already flew into the sleigh with a few Baby Teeth and Sandy smiled before following her. Jack stared at the sleigh for a moment before climbing in while saying, "Okay, one ride, but that's it."

North jumped in too and said smugly, "Everyone loves the sleigh." He started preparing the sleigh for use, "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate, and uhm… and safer." Bunnymund replied staring at the sleigh warily.

North chuckled and pulled him in the sleigh, "Buckle up!" Bunnymund yelled back, "Where are the bloody seatbelts?" North grinned, "Is just expression." He replied. Jack watched this in amusement.

And with that, they took off. They were going so fast, it was amazing. Sandy threw his hands in the air and roared with silent laughter as Jack laughed and looked around himself. They were in ice tunnels, yeti's littered the place working on whatever their business was.

And suddenly they were outside and in the open air. Tooth screamed with delight.

"Hey Bunny, check out this view-" Jack said as he stood on the back of the sleigh, but suddenly, his feet lost grip and he fell. Bunnymund screamed and panicked. He peeked over the side of the sleigh to see a very smug looking Jack grinning at him, "Aw, you do care." He said lovingly.

"Oh rack off, ya bloody show pony!" Bunnymund yelled. North grabbed a magic portal from his pockets while Jack climbed back on the sleigh. North threw the see through ball away while he yelled "MAGIC FOREST!"

The portal opened to reveal a forest before the sleigh and it's five passengers flew through it.

Bunnymund screamed as they finally reached the ground in front of the thick looking forest. The green flowed over in black in the most beautiful of ways and animals could be heard and even seen from where they stood.

Bunnymund stumbled out of the flying nightmare. He stared at the forest for a second, "I really don't see why a teenage girl like her would like to be bloody stuck here." He grumbled. Jack frowned and said, "I thought she was a spirit?" North nodded and replied, "She's stuck in the body of a 17 year old girl." "Ow." Muttered Jack.

The five spirits walked into the forest, feeling slightly intimidated by the beauty of the trees and flowers. Moss in all the colors of the rainbow coated the ground. A deer family ate some grass a few yards ahead of them and they didn't seem alarmed at all by the passing strangers. Mostly because they couldn't see them caused by lack of believe.

Jack walked up to a beautiful pink flower. He touched its pink silk like petals and a lovely shaped frost formed on them.

"How do we know we can trust Naomi? I mean last time we saw her was during the second world war when she was scaring some soldiers away!" North grinned at Bunnymund's question and answered, "She was scaring German soldiers, they were bad. She was in a way helping the children."

Jack paused, "Wait, there were no German soldiers in America." He said. North nodded. "Naomi has always lived in Europe. Holland to be precise. Which is where we are now." He answered. Jack stared blankly at North. "Holl-what now?" North chuckled.

They reached a huge tree, it was most likely the biggest of the entire forest. If you looked closer you could see a house woven inbetween the long thick branches. The sun shone through the leaves and lit them up in several golden shades.

North cupped his hands around his mouth, "NAOMI NIGHT!" he roared. A few minutes nothing, then, "What the fuck is wrong with you PEOPLE?!" one of the wooden windows was thrown open and a head poked outside, too bad she was too far away to see her clearly.

The head went back inside and a few seconds later the feminine voice shouted, "Are you guys coming or what?" Jack, Tooth and Sandy flew to the door hidden behind the leafs while Bunnymund and North took the stairs.

Tooth opened the door to reveal a livingroom/kitchen/bedroom. It was just all in one. In one corner a stove and a few cupboards adorned the wall, a closet stood next to it and clothes littered the floor in front of it, a huge black bed with several black pillows stood in the middle of the room and lastly a big couch stood against the opposite wall with a dark wooden coffee table in front of it.

Naomi floated in the middle of the room. Her feet a foot above the wooden floor. Jack thought she looked quite the rebel somehow, her body all laid back and her hands strumming a black shining guitar. Her hair was chestnut brown down to the middle of her neck, from there on it flowed to black all the way to her shoulder blades, her bangs hid her eyes. She had a piercing consisting of two small silver balls above and below the outer tip of her right eyebrow. Her pale almost grey like face was pulled in a bored fashion, her golden green eyes almost scowling. She was wearing a dark grey sleeve-less shirt with black skintight jeans and her feet were shoved into dark grey leather converse. She wore a long sleeved woolen vest that went down to mid-thigh and a metal chain with a same material ring adorned her neck.

"Sup?" she grinned. Her hand moved over the cords of the guitar as she sang, "I really really think you guys should G-G-G-G-GO!"

She glided over towards North and said, "Or was there something important?" North nodded and explained,

"We want you to help us with Pitch. He did funny thing with globe and black sand. We want to make sure he has only power over black sand, and we need you for that." Tooth pitched in, "What North is trying to say is that we need someone with a tiny bit of knowledge of Pitch's power. The black sand is obviously dream sand so we have that covered. We want someone who can see through Pitch's shadow tricks."

Jack felt a little left out. Naomi apparently had met the guardians before, since she was so familiar with them. Or was she like that with everyone? Damn, this was confusing.

Jack had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize everyone was staring at him. He snapped his head up and smiled awkwardly, "U-uh what?"

Naomi grinned and started to play her guitar again, "Woooh oooh Did you- Did you- Did you- S-S-S-Stutter?" she then glided over towards him and fell back on her feet. She extended her hand to him.

"Naomi Night." She said smiling. Jack grinned at her, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of shyness overflow him as he shook her hand. "J-Jack Frost." Again the stutter? How was this possible?

"Hmm… I like you. You're not as cocky as Bunny." Bunnymund growled and walked up to Naomi, "Are ya with us, or what?" he spat.

"Ah, nope. Definatly not." Naomi kicked the ground and flew upwards again. She started playing her guitar lazily as she gazed at a Baby Tooth that was flying and squeaking in front of her. It seemed to try to change her mind.

North grasped her shoulder and let her towards a corner where he began to mutter to her quietly. Jack glided over as quiet as he could and tried to eavesdrop, which is why he didn't notice the Toothfairy and her Baby Teeth fleeing out of the treehouse.

Bunnymund walked over towards North and Naomi, "Problems at the Toothpalace, mate." He said.

* * *

**There, you have it. Happy now? I am very worried about Naomi being a bot Mary Sue-ish. Is she? I mean, she was just supposed to be incredible rude. Since 185 years in a forest does that to people. But I think she kinda turned out a little too confident. Anyway, see ya next time, folks.**


End file.
